Sergeant Potter
by crazy hamster of doom
Summary: Fed up and wanting a change, Harry asks his Uncle for advice and ends up in the British Army. What will happen to him? what about the wizarding world? and what is this new squad that is being made? R/R
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat in the back of his Uncle's car, mind running a mile a minute. Should he do it? More importantly, could he do it? Could he turn his back on his friends and his family?

'Yes', he mentally decided. He had been brewing a plan since he left Dumbledore's office after the old man had told him the Prophecy. He needed to get away, have some time to himself, do something off of his own back. He didn't know how to do it, but he hoped his Uncle would help him out a bit with that. It was a long shot that the fat man would help him, but Harry was hoping the idea that getting rid of him would appeal to his Uncle.

He didn't know where the sudden need to get out on his own came from. Maybe it was the fact that he had lost the closest thing to a father he had, even of he didn't really know the man that well? He just felt a need for change in his gut.

Harry cleared his throat as his Uncle pulled out of the car park at Kings Cross, "Uncle, I'm sorry about that, I didn't know they would do that."

"So you bloody well should be boy." His Uncle said as he steered round an unloading lorry.

"Uncle Vernon, I need a favour from you, a very big favour." Harry asked nervously, fidgeting in his seat.

"It better not be for money boy, or I swear . . ." He let the threat hanging in the air, but Harry shook his head, seeing that his Uncle was looking at his through the rear view mirror.

"No, far from it Uncle. I need an idea." Harry said.

"Just what are you rabbiting on about boy?" sneered his Aunt, entering the conversation.

Harry was silent for a couple of seconds, "Well, something big and . . . horrible happened a few weeks ago and . . . and I need to get away, I need a change. I don't know what to do, I was hopping you could help me?"

The car was silent for the rest of the journey out of London. Harry was giving up hope that they would help him, but his Uncle finally spoke, "Would this change mean you would leave me and my family alone."

Harry nodded, "Yeah, hopefully we will never see each other again if it goes the way that I want it to."

"So your looking for something that would let you travel?" His Aunt asked, turning around to look at him. Harry nodded.

"It doesn't really matter what it is, as long as its a change." Harry said. Once again their was a silence in the car, but suddenly as they were going around a round about, his Uncle ignored the normal turn off and headed back into London.

"Vernon?" His Aunt asked in confusion, his Uncle shot her a grin.

"I have an idea." he said.

Silently they headed back into London, it was about twenty minutes before they finally pulled up. Harry peered out of his window, a grin forming on his face.

"Come on boy, out of the car, lets get this over with." He said as he opened the car door, harry copied his action and together they made their way towards the building, Harry reading the sign above the door.

'British Army Recruitment Centre.'

That had been roughly fifty weeks ago, he had gotten more information at the recruitment centre, deciding there and then to sign up, or sign his life away, as he was told by his commanding officer, who grinned as he passed the contract and a pen over to him. He had had to wait till he was sixteen to actually leave for the Army Foundation College in Harrogate. It hadn't been a bad thing really, it had given him time to get his medicals and fitness tests taken, which he passed with flying colours.

To say Harry enjoyed it was an understatement, this was nothing like Hogwarts, it was hard work, but it was rewarding. Nobody knew him as the Boy-Who-Lived, no, he was known as Sparky, because of the lightening bolt shaped scar that made him so well known in the wizarding world.

Harry had taken to the training like a fish to water. He loved the challenge of it, knowing that he was part of something and making friends that he would one day place his life on the line for. Harry had excelled at the training, he had learnt how to be a soldier, how to serve his country. He had shocked his instructors and come to the attention of the Brass with his resourcefulness and leadership skills.

Currently Harry was stood at attention on the parade square, it was the General Muster before they got shipped out for their first deployment. The Major was giving the final inspection to his newly trained soldiers. Harry tensed up as the Major walked up to him and looked him over, Harry noticed that the Major took a lot more time inspecting him than he did the others. Nodding silently he moved on to the next man in the formation.

After he had finished the inspection, the major marched to the front of the gathered soldiers and spoke in his gruff voice, "When you first arrived here, you were unorganised, undisciplined and lacking motivation. When you walk out of those gates, you will be soldiers of Her Majesties Army, and I have no doubt that you would make her proud. Your commanding officer will give you your deployment details. Private's Potter, Larson, Paterson, Chalker and Hyde, remain in formation, to your duties, fall out!"

With that, the formation, as one, saluted, turned on the spot to there right, snapped their left foot down, causing a sound like a gunshot to ring throughout the parade square, and marched off to their billets.

The five remaing soldiers quickly moved into a single file and snapped to attention. The Major dismissed the other occompaning officers and walked over to them.

"At ease." the five soldiers relaxed, but still kept their attention wrapped on the Major, "Now you five soldiers have proven yourselves during the training, You have shown exceptional skill in all areas of your training. And due to, certain, talents, that all you have, I have been ordered to give you the offer to form a special squad."

Harry snapped to attention and raised his arm, "Permission to speak, Sir?"

The Major nodded, "What sort of talent? How would the squad be special?"

A grin appeared on the grizzeld mans face, "Well, it was found out that all five of you are magical." The soldiers all twitched but remained in place, "Now I know that we, 'Muggles' aren't supposed to know about the magical world, and for the most part that is true, but certain areas of the government have known for quite a while. Now the Field Marshal himself has shown concern about the possible threat that the so called 'Pure-Bloods' could pose. He has ordered the formation of a tactical squad to combat this possible threat."

"Permission to speak, Sir?" Another man down the rank asked, the Major nodded, "Just how much do you know of the magical world?"

"We have people in almost every area of the government, so we are pretty well informed on current and passed events. Now, I do not know the details, only that their will be a helicopter transport arriving in," he flicked up his wrist and looked at his watch, "exactly four hours, if you want to join this squad, report back here in three and a half hours, to your duties, fall out!"

The five newly reveiled wizards all saluted and marched off, as soon as they were out of sight of the drill square they dropped all pretenses, and stared in open shock at each other.

Harry sumed their feelings up in two words, "holy . . . shit!"

A/N:- this has been sitting on my hard drive for a while, so I thought I might as well put it up, if ypeople like it and tell me in reviews, i'll carry on writing it, if not, then i'll put it up as a challenge and/or adoption, PM me if your interested.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:- I'm back by popular demand, and i've got a few new ideas for this story, including pairings and a couple of major plot points.

A number of questions have been raised, namely about Dumbledore not finding Harry and the others of the squad not knowing who harry is, both will be sorted out in this chapter.

Also, another question was asked that I feel that I need to answer, if only to prove a point. I am British, and the BASIC training for our Army is fifty weeks, give or take a week. I AM correct in saying this because i've got friends in the army. I know its a long time, but it pays off, we produce one of, if not THE, best fighting forces in the world.

Now, on with the story.

Harry sat in the Lynx helicopter that had arrived at the base to pick them up. He had his gear in a bag sitting on the floor between his legs. He looked out of the helicopter and watched the countryside fly by, a far away look on is face.

He had no idea what was going to happen now, he had expected to finish his training and get deployed somewhere, live his life, and either die in the field or an old man with children and grandchildren. With no more contact with the magical world, after all he had even removed the various tracking charms from himself and his wand, so that Dumbledore couldn't find him. It had taken him a special trip down Knockturn Ally to get them removed from him and his wand. Speaking of which, that god damn strap was chaffing his fore-arm.

He scratched under the straps of the wand holster that was fixed to his arm, he hadn't worm it since before he joined the Army, and he was still getting used to it again.

"Itchy, aren't they?" A voice came from his left. Harry turned to look at his fellow, newly recruited wizard. He nodded in agreement, the man continued, "So your the great Harry Potter, eh? Recognized you the moment you walked into the barracks." The man laughed.

Harry frowned, "so why didn't you say something then?"

Once again the man laughed, "Your not the only one that's running from something."

"I'm not . ." Harry started to defend himself, he wasn't running, he was . . . . .

"Course you are, we all are," he gestured to the other three men, who nodded in agreement, "why else do you thing we signed up? I'm not judging, far from it actually, if I were you, I'd have gotten out years ago. If I, or any of the others, told you we knew who you were, or that we're magical, you'd ask questions that we probably wouldn't want asked, I know I would if I was in your position."

Harry nodded in acceptance, it made sense really, it would have to be something big to make them leave the wizarding world. He didn't want to pry into their lives if they weren't willing to speak about it. He shook his head, focusing on what was happening now.

"ETA 10 minutes, prep to robe down." The pilot's voice came over the helmet that he was wearing. The five men nodded to each other and all of them clipped their ropes to the overhead rings.

They waited in semi-tense silence as the red light lit up the inside of the Lynx. The helicopter's nose pulled up and started to hover, Harry slid open the side door another one of the men doing the same on the other side. The air that was thrust down from the rotors howled into through the inside of the Lynx. They took off there helmets and sat them on the floor out of the way.

The light suddenly turned green and Harry shouted, "Go! Go! Go!" over the rushing air, they threw their ropes down to the ground below them and jumped from the helicopter. One after another they hit the ground and, like they were trained to, started to spread out, assessing their surroundings for any threat.

What they saw, they were not expecting, they were in the middle of a clearing, surrounded by dense trees all around, but Harry could just make out a very rough track running off to his left. That was soon passed over, when he caught sight of the jeep that was sat idling at the mouth of the track.

"Come on lad's, lets get a move on." Harry said and picked up his pack and slung it over his shoulder, starting to walk over to the jeep, the other our following him, but keeping their distance from each other.

As they approached the jeep, the door opened and a man got out, he was wearing a jet black uniform that had no insignia or name badge, only rank.

"Private Potter? Is everyone accounted for?" The man asked.

"Yes, sir." Harry replied, the man nodded and motioned for them to get in the jeep. No words were exchanged as they bounced about in the jeep that was flying down the track.

When they skidded to a stop they were outside a well hidden entrance to a underground bunker. They all piled out of the jeep and the man wheel spun 180 degrees and headed back down the dirt track.

The heavy iron doors creaked open and two men walked out, one that had a clip board walked up to them, "Leave your things here, the Field Marshall is expecting you, your personal effects will be taken to your rooms."

They nodded and let the packs fall to the floor and followed the man with the clipboard. They passed through corridor after corridor, until they came to a door. The man knocked on it, a voice shouted for them to come in, the door was opened and the five wizards walked in, snapping to attention in front of the desk, snapping a salute in perfect sync.

"At ease," They relaxed, "I'm pleased to see that all five of you are here. We're going to need as many people as we can get a hold of. Now, i'm sure that you want to know whats going on, so i'll tell you. This 'pure blood' nonsense that some of the wizards are spewing has me worried. I will not let innocent people be slaughtered because of some wizard thinking that they are better than us. As I know Private Potter here has an extremely close connection to the war that is brewing in the wizarding world and he has shown considerable leadership skills, he will take command of your squad. Now the objective of this new organization is to eliminate the threat that the 'pure bloods' pose to the world by any means necessary. You will all under go training that even the toughest SAS soldier would hesitate going into. Any questions?"

"Yes, Sir, will we be required to work with the either the Order or the Ministry?" Harry asked.

"We will be eventually working with the Order, when our numbers are swelled enough to begin working in the wizarding world." Inwardly Harry groaned but kept his face schooled into blankness.

"Now, you will be shown to your rooms, I want you to get your squad mates up a 0900, is that understood, Sergeant Potter?"

"Yes, Sir!" Harry replied with a grin on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N:- thanks for all the reviews, its keeping me inspired to keep on writing. If you have any ideas/suggestions, please tell me. Oh and yes, I'm confirming that this is going to be HONKS, not harry/ginny.

Albus Dumbledore groaned as he lowered his old frame into the chair that sat behind his desk in Hogwarts. It had been a hellish 2 years since Harry Potter had disappeared off of the face of the earth.

Harry Potter disappearance had hit the wizarding world hard, but none had been hit more than, some, his friends. They had been almost crazed with worry about the boy, Hermione Granger had even let her grades slip, Ginny Weasley had, at first, been just as worried as Hermione, but then as time passed, she seemed to care less and less. It was Ron Weasley that surprised him, he didn't even bat an eye lid, he just grinned smugly and prattled on bout how he knew that 'Potter was going to bottle it eventually' and that 'it was he who held Potter together.'

Dumbledore prided himself with the knowledge that he was among the most learned magical people of the age, and it annoyed him that a mere teenage boy had given him the slip. He had managed to take off all the tracers and tracking charms that Dumbledore had manged to place on the boy, for the greater good, he couldn't gallivant off as he pleased, he had responsibilities to uphold.

Now that the boy had run off to god knows where, it was up to the Order and the Ministry to both find him and hold off Voldemort, which both were easier said then done.

The Order had looked everywhere in the past two years, but still they turned up nothing. They had even gone to the Muggle Ministry, but they were no help at all, because they refused to help, initially, but now, they had suddenly come to Dumbledore with an offering of aid in the war.

How they knew about the war was a mystery to him, but they knew and were willing to lend aid to them, he had quickly accepted, and a team would be arriving today to talk through an alliance.

The war was going badly, they were loosing ground day after day, with no end in sight, People were afraid to come out of there homes and even go shopping in Diagon Ally. Strangely though, Muggles were not being killed on the same scale as they were in the last war. Dumbledore had asked Severus about this and the potions master had come to him telling him that Voldemort wanted harry dead before he turned to the muggle world.

Dumbledore busied himself with the paper work that came with being headmaster of a school. When he next look up, the clock read mid day.

He sighed and levered himself up and out of his seat and made his way down to the Great Hall, meeting up with four Order members that took up positions around him. Kingsley and Diggle in front and behind him, Tonks and Moody to his left and right.

They all walked outside onto the grounds and stood, waiting. They didn't have to wait long as three black dots appeared above the Forbidden Forest, as they grew closer, A roaring sound filled the air that got louder and louder, the closer the dots came. When the roar got deafening, Dumbledore recognized them as helicopters.

On board the middle helicopter, five men were stood ready to rope to the ground. All of them were trained and fully equipped. They all had full sized HK G36's, with extra ammunition for it as well as the P226 that were strapped to there legs, flash bangs and smoke grenades. One of them had a G3SG1 sniper rifle strapped to his backs and another had an Arwen 37. All were dressed in pure black uniforms with no insignia or names, just ranks.

One however, was quite nervous, his emerald eyes darted from the members of his squad to the two Gunships that were escorting them.

The helicopter started to hover and they slid the doors open, and took the plunge back into a world he thought that he would have escaped from.

Once they were on the ground, Harry signaled the three helicopter's over the radio and told them that they would be in constant radio contact, if anything goes wrong, get on station as soon as possible.

After sending an affirmative, the three helicopter banked to the south, leaving the five soldiers looking at them fingering there rifles.

The two groups approached each other slowly, taking their time and eying each other up. When they got close to each other, Dumbledore spoke.

"Welcome to Hogw . . ." The one in charge of the squad interrupted him.

"We know where we are. We came to work out a Military Alliance, not to get a tour of the place." The man said, his voice cool and controlled. Dumbledore nodded his head.

"Yes of course, now, these are members of the Order, who you will be working with. This is Kingsley . . ." Once again, the man interrupted him.

"We know who they are Dumbledore, now do you want to carry on treating us like infants that don't know anything, because I can honestly say we know more about what is going on than you do, now do you want to stand out here all day or do you want to work this thing out?" the man said.

Dumbledore frowned, he didn't like the sound of that, "Of course, follow me."

"Hand over your weapons first." Moody growled, pulling his wand out and pointing at the Sergeant in charge. This got an immediate response, all the soldiers tensed, raising their weapons and before anyone could say anything, a shot rang out through the schools grounds.

The Sergeant had his pistol out and the muzzle was pointed at the ground in front of moody, smoking slightly, "Please, you would be dead before you muttered the first word of your spell. Now, you are trying my patients."

"Alister, calm down, we need to work with them not against them." Dumbledore said, Moody grudgingly put his wand away, but kept his hand close to it. The soldiers lowered their weapons, but only slightly as they followed the old man into the school.

They all spread out around the headmasters office, the two sides stared at each other. Harry waited, he wasn't going to give any ground to them. Soon enough, the Order people started to shift in their seats under the stares of the trained soldiers. Dumbledore broke the silence, making Harry grin.

"Now, what do you want from this Alliance?" Dumbledore asked, staring at Harry. "Mr.?"

"Well, I know that I've changed a lot since you last saw me, but I'm shocked that you can't remember me, Dumbledore."

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes as he stared at the Sergeant, he suddenly saw who it was, his eyes going wide, "Harry?"

"Yes, I'm back." Harry answered.

"But, what? How?" Dumbledore stuttered. Causing the soldiers to laugh at him.

"I think you broke him, Serge." one of the soldier said, causing another round of laughter to pass round the soldiers.

"Now, I didn't come here to announce my return, I came here to work out this Alliance." Harry said.

"But Harry . ." Dumbledore started, but Harry interrupted.

"No, Dumbledore, I'm a soldier now, not your little Golden Boy." He took a deep breath, "Now, what we want, in exchange for our help in dealing with Voldemort, we want the citizens of Great Britain left out of this war. We want complete freedom to fight this war our way, we will not answer to you or your ministry in anyway shape or form, this is not negotiable."

Dumbledore nodded, "Perfectly reasonable, but we want your men able to be deployed at all times."

Harry snorted, "Dumbledore, we aren't incompetent Aurors, we're soldiers, we are always ready for deployment."

Backwards and forwards they argued, but eventually they came to an agreement, and harry got off on the better end of the deal, after all he was in the better position. But as they were just putting the finishing touch's to the Alliance, the a silver fox burst through the wall, a hollow voice echoed from the animal.

"Ministry is under attack, send reinforcments."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N:- Keep on reviewing, it keeps me going lmao

The announcement that the Ministry was under attack brought about several reactions, the Auror's all looked to Dumbledore for instructions, Dumbledore just frowned at the reaction of the Soldiers who all stood up and started to check all their weaponry was loaded.

"Diggle, call the Order together, we need to discuss how we are going to respond to this attack." Dumbledore said, causing Harry to stare at him in amazement.

"Discuss?" the soldiers laughed, "No Dumbledore, this is a War, you don't discuss a war, you fight a war. You!" Harry barked at Diggle, "Get as many able fighters as you can and get them to the Ministry." Diggle looked at Dumbledore for confirmation, "I mean NOW!" Harry roared, causing the man to jump into action and head for the fire place, "The rest of you, that includes you old man," Harry said, nodding to Dumbledore as Diggle disappeared in a flash of green flames, "Get up and get ready to follow us and fight."

Dumbledore stood in shock as Harry moved to the fire place, followed by two men who had smoke grenades in their hands. Harry threw a hand full of floo powder into the fire place and shouted Ministry of Magic and the two men threw the smoke grenades through.

"Come on lads, nice, clean dispersal this time, check your corners and don't leave a hostile alive behind you." Harry said as he got his rifle into position, a round or 'Yes, Sarge!' was the reply as they, one by one, headed through the still green flames.

Dumbledore was shocked, that had been so quick it had left him speechless, but he quickly gathered his wits and the remaining three aurors and himself quickly headed to the ministry.

What greeted him was not what he expected, there were Death Eater corpses everywhere, blood soaked the ground from their shattered and broken bodies. Dumbledore could tell, even through the smoke filled room that none were alive. He mourned for the loss but quickly shook himself out of it as he heard more gun fire from deeper inside the Ministry.

When they arrived at where the fighting was going on, he had trouble keeping up, the five soldiers move so quickly, throwing open a door, storming inside, shot after shot being fired on Death eaters that had no idea how to defend themselves from the muggle weaponry, then a shout of 'Clear' being heard and the process started with the next room.

The fighting eventually descended into the Department of Mysteries, which, from the amount of Death Eaters their were, seemed to be their objective.

Harry growled as he pulled out his hand gun and shot a crawling Death Eater in the head. He turned to shout at Dumbledore about getting his men to do something, but as soon as he turned round, he saw a Death Eater in his knees, pointing his wand at the back of Tonk's, who from the looks of it had just finished dueling with him. Time seemed to slow as he watched the end of the wand glow green and the killing curse start to leave the wand and head towards Tonk's. He started to run, hoping that he would get to her before the curse hit her. He shouted her name, causing her to stop and look at the curse, she froze in place a look of horror on her face. The curse was getting closer and closer, as was Harry, still he didn't know if he would make it or not. He pulled out his pistol as he ran, unloading shot after shot into the kneeling Death Eater, who's body erupted in a fountain of blood from where the 9mm rounds shattered through his body.

Finally he got to her, his body smashing into her own, just as the curse streaked over them. He looked down at her, she was on her back, with him on top of her. The pair stared at each other, both lost in the moment, but it was taked away as gunfire broke into their world, "Later," he said to her as he pushed himself up.

He was just in time to see the last of the Death Eaters go down in a hail of gunfire. He started to speak but a side door opened and someone walked into the room who's very presence made Harry's blood boil.

"Ah Potter, long time no see, I see that you have changed a bit from the last time we fought." The snake like man said gesturing to the broken bodies of the Death Eaters.

Harry didn't even reply, he just raised his pistol that was still in his hand and started firing, lucky for Voldemort, there were only three rounds left in the magazine, and he was just out of range for the pistol, so the rounds that did hit him didn't kill him.

The snake like man cried in agony and appirated away. Leaving Harry pointing his pistol at where he stood, panting for breath a furious look on his face and his pistol gripped with both white knuckled hands.

"Sarge, was that?" A voice asked him, Harry lowered the pistol.

"Yes, that was Voldemort," Harry sighed, "right usual clean up, count the dead, count the collateral damage, if any, and report back to me." The four members of his squad nodded and dispersed to carry out their orders.

Harry put away his pistol and turned to Dumbledore, "Where is your back up? Honestly Dumbledore you couldn't organize a good fuck in a brothel."

Dumbledore was once again speechless, "Harry, do you have any idea the number of people you killed?"

Harry snorted, "I have killed any people, enemies, yes, monsters that rape and kill, yes, but people, no."

Dumbledore looked sad, "but they could be redeemed, Harry."

"No, Dumbledore, no, that is why you were losing this war, you were not willing to do what must be done to win. Its called war for a reason, people die, people get killed. That's the purpose of war, but you try to take the moral high ground and say," harry put on Dumbledore's voice, "'At least we don't kill people.' but instead you capture them, don't even get proper intelligence off them, and imprison them, only for Voldemort to break them out so they can carry on raping and killing innocents. My way they are out of the picture for good, they can't carry on with their atrocities."

Dumbledore stood in shock, he had just been dressed down by someone who was well over a hundred years younger than him. The worst part about that is that he couldn't fault the logic, even though he didn't like it.

The clean up went smoothly with the arrival of the Order a goo twenty minutes after the fighting had stopped causing Harry to shake his head.

Tonk's had come up to him just as everyone else had floo'd back to Hogwarts, "Thanks for that Harry, you saved my life." Harry looked at Tonk's who was blushing and looking at her feet, he couldn't remember her looking quite so, beautiful as she now did, "I don't know how to repay you."

Harry smirked, "Well, I'll tell you what, me and you get a coffee together tomorrow, and we'll call it quits, how about it?"

Tonks looked at him in shock, "Harry your like five years younger than me."

Harry grinned, "So? Yes or No?"

Tonk's was shocked, but reasoned, it was only coffee, what harm could it be?

"Yes."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N:- Keep the reviews coming, you know you want to lmao

Harry signed as he looked at the twenty men that had been put under his command, the Field Marshall had put him in charge of the garrison at Hogwarts. Though it had amazed him no end as to why someone would want to attack a school that had no strategic importance what so ever.

They were going to be introduced to the students of the school and Harry was expecting problems from two fronts, the first being the pure bloods, who by now knew of what they had done at the ministry and would try to undermine what they were here to accomplish, the other would be from the Gryffindor's that he once called friends, if Intelligence was to be believed about their change of heart towards him.

"Right, lads, you know the drill by now, we need to 'wow' these people, so no mistakes, understood?" Harry barked at the four lines of five that were arranged before him.

"Yes, Sarge!" was the shouted response just as the doors to the Great Hall swung open.

"To the left," Harry shouted, "Left turn!" As one the rank turned to face the left, Harry turned to his right to face the same direction, "By the left! Quick March!" Harry shouted and as one the whole twenty one soldiers started marching forward between the two middle tables. It was quite an impressive sight. Twenty one battle hardened soldiers marching forward in perfect time, in full combat gear with their weapons down by their left sides.

"Squad!! Halt!" Harry shouted, three paces later, the squad halted and a loud bang echoed around the room as their booted feet smashed into the stone floor as one.

"Squad! Stand at ease!" The twenty men relaxed, but only slightly.

"Now as you can see, these men are trained professionals and any attempt to get in their way will be met with severe repercussion." Dumbledore started, but Harry interrupted.

"No Dumbledore, any attempt to interfere with me or my mens actions or abilities to defend YOU from Voldemort will result in immediate action by either myself or my men. We are not here to mess around, take this as you first and last warning." Harry said in a cold and calm voice that rang out through the hall.

"Erm . . . Yes, now, let me introduce the man in charge, you all should know him," Inwardly Harry groaned, 'fucking old man', "Harry Potter!"

That announcement brought about complete chaos, people were shouting and screaming, but Harry brought them all to silence as he shout.

"Silence!" He glared around the room, "Yes, I am back, but I'm here to do a job as well, if you think I'm going to go easy on you if you get in my way, you are sadly mistaken. Now, you five!" he barked at the front ranks of the formation, "Seal the room, no one in, no one out." They nodded and in twenty seconds multiple bangs from doors slamming shut were heard through the hall.

"Harry what are you doing?" Dumbledore asked, confusion marring his ancient features. Harry only smirked in response.

"The rest of you, I want everyone, including the teachers, checked for the Dark Mark, anyone found with it is to be restrained and separated, go!" Harry shouted and the last fifteen men started to search through everyone in the Hall. Dumbledore rushed up to him.

"Harry, you can't do this." He objected.

"I can and I am, how can you expect me to keep Hogwarts safe and secure when you have Death eaters running about inside of it?" Harry smirked at Dumbledore flabbergasted look.

"But they are just children!"

"No, they are enemy personnel, and are going to be treated as such. The moment that the Dark Mark was burnt into their skin they stopped having rights and privileges. How can you even call yourself a the Headmaster of this school, if your letting murderer's inside its walls along with you students that you are sworn to protect?"

Dumbledore couldn't respond, so Harry tried another approach, not looking at the old man, looking at the growing number of Death eaters that were standing, either glaring at him ir the soldiers.

"Do you know what you have to do to become a Death Eater, do you?" Harry demanded.

He saw Dumbledore nodding out of the corner of his eye, "So you know that you have to kill three Muggles to gain entrance, and yet you still allow them into this school? If you weren't useful old man I would drag you outside, put up up against a wall and put a round through your skull." He finally turned and glared at the old man.

The gathered teachers gasped at that, most tried to jump to Dumbledore's defense, but the old man held up his hand, "I understand that I have done and allowed a great many wrong things to happen, but I beg of you, show them leniency."

Harry snorted, "finally something we agree on, but no, I will not show them mercy, they will be interrogated, and if they do not prove themselves valuable enough to keep alive, they will be executed for their crimes."

As he was speaking, three soldiers approached the group and started to search the teachers, none were found with the Dark Mark, other than Snape, who was not given any allowance, and was dragged offer to the other twenty sum Death Eaters that had been found.

"Corporal!" Harry shouted, a man jogged over to him, "You are in charge of the interrogations, I want to know the names of as many Death eaters as you can find out, I want to know safe house locations, who finances them, where their bases of operations are. I want you to get the information any way possible, once you have it, execute them all, other than Snape, I have a special event planned for him. Your in charge here, until I get back." Harry said after looking at his watch.

The Corporal nodded a grin on his face and ran off. Harry sighed, gave a dismissive look at Dumbledore and started to walk out, only to be stopped by three voices shouting his name. Harry groaned, if this was going to carry on he was going to be late for coffee with Tonks.

Harry looked in the direction of the voice and groaned again, Ron, Ginny and Hermione were rushing towards him.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted as she launched herself at him, Harry grinned and hugged her back, but glared at Ron and Ginny over Hermione's shoulder. Ron not noticing the glare walked up to him and tried to pat him on the shoulder.

"I'm glad your back ma . .. ARGHH!" The second that his hand came into contact with Harry's shoulder, Harry pushed Hermione back slightly, grabbed hold of the hand, spun around behind the red head and yanked the hand up behind his back, causing the red head to shout out and fall to his knees.

"Mate? Is that what I am to you? I thought you were the one that kept me together and that I was bound to end up doing a runner?" Even from behind him, Harry could see that Ron had gone deathly pale, as had Ginny, "what didn't you think I would know? Explain yourself!"

Their wasn't an explanation coming so he yanked the hand further up his back. The red head yell again, but still he didn't speak.

"I should slot you right now, you and Ginny, for stabbing me in the back." He let go of the red head hand and pushed him face first into the ground with his boot, "If I see either of you again, I WILL slot you, is that understood? You pair of backstabbing bastards!" Harry snarled and watched in satisfaction as the pair stumbled to the other side of the hall, leaving harry an Hermione alone.

"It's good to see you again Harry, though you have changed a lot." Hermione smiled nervously, causing Harry to laugh.

"Oh, don;t worry so much Hermione, I know you didn't betray me, and yes its good to see you again as well." Harry glanced at his watch, he was late.

"Got to go, Hermione running late! I'll speak to you tonight!" He said over his shoulder as he headed out of the Great Hall, hoping that he hadn't messed things up with Tonks.

A/N:- updated sooner that usual, as i've got an assessment at college on thursday, so gota revise for that, so wont be able to update until friday or saturday lmao hope you enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
